Albus Potter and the Sapphire Amulet
by chattyk
Summary: Albus Potter sets off for his first year at Hogwarts and makes some unexpected friends. But what will happen when a dangerous stone is put in danger? This is a re write or Albus POtter Year 1. PLEASE REVIEW! thanks :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in the middle of July; A young boy with jet black hair, green eyes and glasses sat in a chair reading. The boy was Albus Potter. He was home alone, as his brother James was playing Quidditch with their cousin Fred at Fred's house, his father, Harry, was at work and his mother, Ginny, and little sister Lily went for tea at his Aunt Hermione's house.

So Albus was alone. He didn't mind though, he liked to read, especially about Quidditch, which is what he was doing now. He was also anxiously awaiting his Hogwarts letter, which should be arriving that day.

He finished his book, sat it on a nearby table and stood up, pacing the room. The sooner the letter came, the sooner he could get his wand.

Every year, Albus would go with the rest of his family to Diagon Alley. They had all been going since his eldest cousin, Victoire, had gone to get supplies. This year it was he and Rose's turn to buy a wand, and Albus couldn't wait.

Suddenly, Lily appeared in the fireplace, closely followed by his mother. Lily was nine years old. She had bright green eyes like Albus and long shiny red hair like her mother. Lily was often said to look like her mother just as Albus was said to look like his father. Lily brushed herself off, grabbed a brush to brush the dust out of her shiny red hair.

Albus greeted them and returned to pacing the living room.

"Stop that Al, it's not going to make it come any faster" said Lily in a matter of fact tone. Albus stuck his tongue out at her and returned to pacing. That was the thing with Lily she could be extremely bossy and annoying at times

15 minutes passed and still no letter. Albus continued his pacing. Every once and awhile he would push his round glasses back on his face or brush his black hair out of his eyes.

It was at quarter to five when it happened. An owl flew towards the window. Albus quickly opened it and the owl flew in. He untied the letter,

"Mom! It's here! It's here!" Albus yelled. Ginny ran into the room to see followed by Lily.

Albus ripped open the letter and read it over,

_To Mr. Albus Severus Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1__st__. We await your owl no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

"Well, Congratulations Al!" said his mother, "We will have to plan a trip to Diagon Alley soon"

Albus was pleased with his letter and went to stick it up on his bedroom wall. He just needed to make sure James didn't see it, or else he would make fun of him. James was a bit of a tease; their mother always said he was like his Uncle George and late Uncle Fred when they were his age. James best friend was their cousin Fred, Uncle George's son. They are the same age and always played practical jokes on people. James was a year older than Albus, he looked a lot like his father as Albus did but he had dark brown chestnut eyes like his mother and did not wear glasses.

When James arrived home Albus ran to tell him about his letter. James patted him on the back and said, "Good job little bro, but I won't be seeing you too often at school when you are sorted into Slytherin."

This was James' favourite topic, how Albus might be sorted into Slytherin.

"I won't be sorted into Slytherin! I'm going to be in Gryffindor like you" Albus retorted proudly

"We'll see," said James, "There's a 25% chance that you'll be in Slytherin" and at this he ran off.

Albus hated James teasing him about this. He knew he wouldn't be in Slytherin. All his cousins' are in Gryffindor. All of them! Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Molly, Lucy and his aunts and uncles and his parents were all in Gryffindor! He had to be in Gryffindor, he couldn't imagine himself anywhere else.

When Harry arrived home, Albus made sure he was the one to see him first so Lily or James wouldn't be the one to tell him about his Hogwarts letter.

"Excellent Al! We will have to be off to Diagon Alley soon!"

During dinner James' school list arrived.

"Ugh, look at all these books!" said James groaning.

After dinner it was off to bed. Lily stomped up to bed moping about that she too wanted to attend Hogwarts this year, just as she did last year, when James went to Hogwarts

Albus curled up in his bed and lay there, thinking about the trip to Diagon Alley, and all the fun he would have at Hogwarts the coming year and eventually, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later it was time to go to Diagon Alley. It had been planned that the Potter/Weasley family meet in the Leaky Cauldron.

That morning Albus stood around the fireplace with his family. Harry went first, "Diagon Alley" he yelled and with a puff of green smoke he vanished. James went next and then it was Albus' turn.

He grabbed some Floo powder and stood in the fireplace, "Diagon Alley" he yelled and then he went spinning through the fireplace and landed with a thump in the Leaky Cauldron. He scrambled out of the fireplace as Lily landed behind him.

Albus had not trouble finding his family in the pub, most of them had red hair.

James and Fred were whispering to each other at the back of the pack. Most likely, Albus assumed, thinking of practical jokes for the beginning of term. Roxy, Lily and Hugo were babbling about what they would do when they came to Hogwarts. Roxy was his Uncle George's daughter. She had short dark hair, the colour of her mothers. She was quite tall for 9. Hugo was Rose's little brother and Lily's best friend. Victoire and Teddy were off to somewhere, to snog, most likely, Victoire was part veela and was very beautiful, and she had waist length blonde hair, she was the oldest of the Weasley-Potter kids. She had been dating Teddy, Albus' god-brother for a year and a half. Dominique, the middle child of Bill and Fleur was talking about how she was the new Gryffindor prefect and Louis was reading over his booklist. Molly and Lucy had not come. Even though Percy had made up with the family, they still didn't participate in many family activities.

The first stop was flourish and blotts. Albus grabbed his books quickly so they could keep moving to Ollivander's. Once he had his pile of books, he went to pay. 10 minutes later, Rose appeared carrying many more books than Albus

"What are all those?" asked Albus

"Oh," said Rose brushing her shoulder length brown hair out of her face, "Just some extra reading" Rose was always doing "extra reading" she was determined to know everything before she even went to Hogwarts.

The family's next stop was Madam Malkins. Albus and Rose got their school robes. James grew so much over the summer he needed new ones as did Louis. They soon had their robes and were on their way.

Next, they were finally going to Ollivander's. Harry and Hermione offered to bring Rose and Albus, and the others went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The four of them entered the store, "And who do we have here?" asked Ollivander, an elderly man, "Ah," he said putting on his spectacles, "It is a young Potter and Weasley, come to get their wands." Ollivander greeted Harry and Hermione and rushed to the back of the store. He soon returned with a pile of wands. He handed a wand to each of them.

"Try these" he said. Albus waved his wand and something exploded. Rose waved her wand and a puff of smoke erupted from the end. "No no, not the ones, well try these." Rose caused an explosion again. Albus waved his wand and a burst of light came from the end of it. "That's it!" said Ollivander, "9 inch holly, dragon heartstring" He placed Albus' wand in the box and handed it to him, Albus smiled proudly. Rose tried again and got her wand, "10 ½ inch Mahogany unicorn tail" Ollivander said handing Rose her box. They placed their wands in their buckets and raced up the street to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The store was huge and extremely colourful. Albus loved the store. He looked at all the shelves, Canary creams, Extendable ears and Skiving Snackboxes.

Albus could see that James and Fred already had their arms full of products.

"Better stock up on those Skiving Snackboxes Al" said Fred, "History of Magic is a bore" He threw a box of Puking Pastilles to Albus and ran off.

Albus grabbed some fainting fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougats, extendable ears, Ton Tongue Toffees, Wild fire Wiz bangs and some of the smart answer quills.

He marched up to the counter to pay. His Uncle George winked at him, "Stocking up for History of Magic, eh?" he asked smiling.

"Maybe" Albus said. George smiled and handed Albus a bag with all of his tricks.

On the other side of the store Lily was on the floor begging her mother for a Pygmy Puff, "Please Mum!" she wailed, "They are so cute!!"

"Oh Alright!" said Ginny impatiently as she handed Lily the money to pay. Lily happily skipped over to the counter to pay.

The next stop was Potage's Cauldron Shop. Albus and Rose purchased their cauldrons and left the store. They then headed to the Apothecary. The smoke in there was terrible and the smell was horrible. They all collected their supplies as quickly as possible and left the shop.

They were completed all of their shopping and everyone headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah Longbottom, the landlady, said hello and continued serving drinks. Everyone left but Albus' family, who stayed behind for some lunch at the pub.

As they were eating a medium height man with light brown hair entered with 2 boys who looked a lot like him and a woman with blonde hair. He made his way over to the table where Albus and his family were sitting.

"Harry!" He exclaimed excitedly with an Irish accent, "Haven't seen you for a while how are you mate?"

"Not bad and you?" Harry replied

"Very Well, this is my beautiful wife, Emma" he said and then pointing to the two boys he said, "And these are my two sons Kenneth," he said pointing to the shorter of the two, "And Callum" he said pointing to the taller one.

Harry introduced Albus, James and Lily to the man, Seamus Finnegan. They chatted for awhile, Seamus' wife; a Muggle did not contribute much to the conversation but rather stood and smiled.

"Well, best be off Harry!" said Seamus eventually, "Goodbye mate, nice to see you!" And with that they left.

Hannah Longbottom approached Harry from across the pub, she was very pregnant. "Harry, Ginny," she said, "Won't you come upstairs, the kids have been wondering when you would come to visit."

The Longbottom's lived above the pub. Albus headed up the stairs with the rest of his family.

"Harry! How's it going?" asked Neville, or Professor Longbottom, as Albus would now have to refer to him. Neville is the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.

Neville invited them in. His three children sat around. Frank, who is the same age as Albus, sat finishing a sandwich, Aggie, who is Lily's age, was playing with a doll and Colin, who is seven was playing on a pretend broom.

"Hey Albus." Said Frank, "DO you want to come to my room?" he asked. Albus nodded and they headed to Frank's bedroom.

Frank was quite short for eleven, shorter than Albus. He had light brown hair and a round face like his dad. He was quite small too.

"Are you excited about Hogwarts?" he asked Albus

"Yeah," Albus replied, "But I'm a bit worried about the sorting, James keeps saying I'll be in Slytherin, but I just have to be a Gryffindor! The whole family is!"

"I'm worried too," confessed Frank, "Dad was in Gryffindor, but mum was a Hufflepuff, so I guess I wouldn't mind either of those."

The boys sat and talked about their classes, the sorting and the professors. Eventually, it was time to leave; they said their goodbyes and headed to the fireplace.

One by one they stood in the fireplace and returned back to their cottage.

When Albus got back he went to put all of his day's purchases in his bedroom, beside his trunk. It had been a fun day, and now, he was even more anxious to go to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was August 31st. Tomorrow Albus would be going to Hogwarts! He could barely wait. They were back at their home in Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Albus had just finished packing his trunk.

_Crack!_ Albus' family's house elf Kreacher appeared in the doorway of Albus' bedroom. Kreacher had apparently been living in the house forever! He was really old.

"Master Albus, your family is ready to go" he said and with another _CRACK! _ He was gone.

This evening was the annual Weasley/Potter going away feast, held at the Burrow. This was one of the only family events Percy's family attended.

Albus headed down the stairs to the fireplace in the living room. Ginny and Lily went first then Albus.

"The Burrow" he yelled as he spun through the fireplace and landed in his grandparents' house. His grandmother rushed over,

"Albus!" she said, "How exciting! You and Rose off to Hogwarts this year! Oh, you have grown up so fast" she bubbled. Albus headed off to the family room where Rose sat in a chair.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she replied, "Are you excited for tomorrow. I finished packing my trunk right before we came"

"I finished packing mine too" he said.

When his Uncle Bill's family arrived, everyone was there. Molly and Lucy sat in the corner whispering. Both had short red hair and glasses. They were a year apart but looked like twins almost. Most likely, Albus thought, they were whispering about how "uncivilized" their family was. Molly and Lucy were very hung up on the rules, like their father. Victoire and Teddy were off snogging in the corner, James, Fred, Dominique and Louis were discussing Quidditch, Lily, Roxy and Hugo were pretending to duel and Rose and Albus sat talking about the trip the next day.

"Can, we sit together on the train?" asked Rose quietly. Albus knew she was nervous about making friends. Rose didn't really know Frank that well, so Albus was the only person her age that she really knew.

"Of course!" said Albus, "and Frank too" Rose smiled at this and they continued their discussion on their classes.

"Dinner!" cried Their Grandmother and everyone headed outside to where tables had been set up. There wasn't enough room for them all in the house.

The dinner was delicious, as always and the discussions were interesting.

"So how is work in the Auror Department Harry?" asked Bill

"It's the same as always." Replied Harry, "Not much going on"

"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" Albus' Aunt Angelina asked Rose and Albus.

Albus nodded and made a grunting noise as there was food in his mouth and Rose made a squeaking sound that Albus took to be a yes. He knew Rose was even more nervous than him. Uncle Ron had been joking about if she wasn't a Gryffindor he'd disown her and such and even though it was a joke, Rose was taking it quite literally. She had been very quiet during all of dinner.

During dessert, Fred and James put a Ton Tongue toffee on Percy's plate. The effects were hilarious, however, Albus' mother, Aunt Angelina and grandmother, did not think so. However, Albus was sure he saw his mother stifle a laugh. George reversed the charm and all was well.

"So," said Grandpa Weasley trying to break the silence, "Charlie is coming back for Christmas with his new girlfriend Anna"

Albus' Uncle Charlie was unable to make dinner that day because he was still in Romania. The news of a girlfriend was nothing new, Uncle Charlie was always bringing home new girlfriends. None seemed to last long though, by Easter there would probably be a new girl.

After dinner they bid goodbye and went home. Ginny came upstairs to make sure Albus had everything ready for the next day, robes, books, wand and so on. His owl, Hedwig II was asleep in his cage.

"Goodnight Al" she said turning out the lights, "You need to be well rested for tomorrow"

That night Albus had trouble falling asleep as he was anxious for the day that awaited him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Albus awoke too, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I TOLD YOU TO PACK YOUR TRUNK LAST NIGHT!" It was the voice of his mother.

Albus rolled out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. His father sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet. "Good morning Al" he said looking up from the paper. Al sat down at the table and gulped down his cereal.

Lily came stomping down the stairs, "I WANT TO GO TOO!!!!" she screamed. "I don't want to stay here and go to stupid tutoring! I want to go to HOGWARTS!!!!!"

Aunt Hermione tutored Lily, Hugo and Roxy so that they would be fully prepared when it was time to go to Hogwarts. This had been going on for weeks and Albus was tired of it. "Shut up already Lily!" he said angrily, "You're not going" and at that he rose from his seat and went up to his room to get dressed. His mother was still yelling at James, "YOU TOLD ME YOU PACKED IT LAST NIGHT!" she yelled

Albus pulled on a shirt and trousers and checked his trunk one last time to make sure he had everything. His father knocked on his door and opened it. "You ready Al?" he asked. Albus nodded.

Harry grabbed Albus' trunk and headed out of the bedroom. Albus took one last look around his room and picked up Hedwig's cage and headed down the stairs after his father.

Soon after, his mother came down the stairs, red faced with James hauling his trunk and owl behind him.

"Let's go." Said his Mother,

"But what about breakfast?" James asked

"Well there's no time now, should of thought of that last night when you told me your trunk was packed" said Ginny as they left the door.

They took a car to the station, which they barely ever did which put Lily in a better mood until they got there.

They made their way through the train station to platforms 9 and 10. Harry went through first, James followed and then Albus, pushing his trolley charged at the barrier. He appeared on platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express sat. His mother and Lily appeared and they went to find Rose and her family. When they spotted them they went over and James disappeared.

They stood and talked to them for awhile when Ron spotted someone across the platform; "Well look who it is" he said staring at a man across the platform with slick blonde hair, beside him stood a woman with long dark hair and in front of him was a miniature version of him. "So that must be little Scorpius Malfoy" said Ron sneering, "Beat him in everything Rosie!" Albus' Aunt Hermione gave Ron a stare.

Harry changed the subject, "Hey! Look who it is!" he said a smile spreading across his face, "It's Cormac!" Albus saw his mother giggle and his Aunt turn a deep shade of pink and his Uncle had a look of fury cross his face.

His mother, giggling said, "Oh and look who's with him, it's Lavender!" Now Ron turned Red and Hermione looked a bit angry. "They are married you know" his mother continued.

Albus turned to where the adults were looking. There, stood a tall broad man and a petit blonde woman. With them, was a boy, older than Albus who looked like his father and a girl, who Albus thought was probably his age, dressed head to toe in pink. Albus did not understand what his parents thought was so funny and why his Aunt and Uncle looked so uncomfortable. "Oh well" he thought.

The trains whistle blew and people started to board the train. He said goodbye to his mother who hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He said goodbye to Lily who was still angry and then turned to his father.

"_Don't listen to James teasing you. If you really don't want to be in Slytherin the Sorting hat will put you in Gryffindor. It listened to me"_

And with that he helped Albus get his trunk onto the train and Albus went to find a compartment with Rose.

They found an empty compartment and slid in. Moments later Frank showed up and sat inside as well. The train began to pull away and the three of them stuck their heads out the window and waved goodbye to their families. Albus waved until the platform was out of sight and then sat back down.

"So," he said, "Here we go"

"Here we go" said Frank. Rose just nodded. Albus knew how worried she still was.

They chatted about their parents adventures at Hogwarts and all the trouble they got in.

A tall girl with long chestnut brown hair and tanned skin showed up at their compartment door. "Hello!" she said cheerily, "May I sit here?" Albus nodded and she entered, "I'm Sadie, Sadie Wood" she said. The other three introduced themselves.

"I think our parents went to school together" Sadie said, "My parents are Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet"

"Yeah," Albus said thinking, "I've heard of them, wasn't your dad captain of the Quidditch team?"

"Yeah he was!" said Sadie, "What houses do you all want to be in?" Everyone said Gryffindor.

Another girl approached their compartment; she had blue eyes and medium length dirty blonde hair. She was very small, "Would it be all right if I sat with you?" she asked. They all nodded, "My compartment weren't kind when they found out my parents are muggles, as you call them, my names Alyssa by the way, Alyssa Zettler"

The trolley came around and everyone bought a lot of candy. They went through all of their chocolate frog cards. Albus had most of them already, he collected them. His dad was on them, so were his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron loved to talk about it.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Alyssa asked staring at her card. They explained about Harry and the Final Battle to Alyssa who was amazed by it.

"Wow! So your dad killed Voldemort when he was 17!" she said gaping, "Wow"

"We should get changed into our robes" said Rose quietly looking out the window, "It's getting dark, we should be there soon" She stood, as did Sadie and Alyssa and they left the compartment to change in the washroom while Frank and Albus changed in the compartment.

Once they had their robes on the girls returned to the compartment. The train was approaching the castle. It was huge and eerie looking at night, but it was beautiful. The train got closer and closer and the five of them got their trunks ready to get off.

"Is that it?" Alyssa asked open mouthed, "It's huge" Albus gaped at the huge castle, he had never seen it this close before.

The train stopped at Hogsmeade station. This was the beginning, thought Albus as he prepared to step off the train to go to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Albus got off the train with his friends. They set their trunks and owls, (in his and Sadie's case) where the rest were. They could hear Hagrid yelling, "First years over here! First years this way!"

Albus motioned for them to follow him and they approached Hagrid. Sadie and Alyssa had looks of shock on their faces. Albus, Rose and Frank on the other hand, had known Hagrid since they were little.

"Hello Albus, Rose, Frank!" said Hagrid cheerfully, "How are you?"

"good" they all said, smiling up at him. Once a large group had gathered around Hagrid they headed towards the water.

Waiting were a group of small enchanted boats. Albus got into a boat with his friends. The boats drifted towards the castle. There were a murmur of wows and cools as they got closer.

When the boats stopped, Albus climbed out staring up at the massive castle that stood before him. Hagrid showed them the entrance and then he left.

Albus entered the castle. There was a large staircase. The first years climbed the staircase to where a woman was standing. She had long light brown hair and glasses, "Welcome first years!" she said, "I am professor Clearwater, deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts, We will now enter the great hall where you will be sorted into one of four houses. They are, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. Well, follow me"

And with that they entered the Great Hall, it was huge, the ceiling was illuminated with candles. They headed to the front of the hall. As they passed the Gryffindor table Albus got many bids of good luck and thumbs up from his cousins. Albus could here Rose telling Alyssa about the enchanted series. Albus thought she had probably learned it in Hogwarts, A History.

When they reached the front of the Hall, the sorting Hat sat on a stool. It sang a song about the houses and so on and then it was time for the sorting. Albus felt his pulse quicken. Professor Clearwater stood beside the hat with a scroll of parchment, "One by one I will call your names and you will take your seat on the stool, once you have been sorted you will go sit with your house." "

Acosta, Leah" a small dark haired girl walked to the front and sat down, "HUFFLEPUFF" the hat cried. Albus watched as more students were sorted

There were six more people sorted and still no Gryffindor. "Felix, Cooper" A tall blonde curly haired boy sat down on the stool with a big smile plastered on his face "GRYFFINDOR!" Cooper happily walked to the Gryffindor table. The next girl was sorted to Hufflepuff, "Goyle, Seth" A large boy with dark brown hair approached the stool "SLYTHERIN!" More people were sorted, one girl to Gryffindor.

Then it was, "Longbottom, Frank" Frank slowly walked to the stool. "Longbottom, eh?" said the hat, "Well, I'll put you in...GRYFFINDOR!" A look of relief crossed Franks face as he walked to the Gryffindor table, his father looking very pleased.

The daughter of the people Albus heard his parents joking about on the platform was sorted to Gryffindor. Then it was Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius walked to the front of the room and the hat was placed on his head. "Hmmm another Malfoy" the hat started. Albus was sure that Scorpius, being a Malfoy would be in Slytherin, "I know where you should go....GRYFFINDOR!" The hall was quiet for a moment, Scorpius looked shocked, his face pale. The Gryffindor table started to clap and the rest of the hall followed. Scorpius stood and slowly walked to the Gryffindor table.

Mauro, Mills, Newman and then, "Potter, Albus" Albus slowly walked up to the front his pulse quickening every step. His palms were sweating. He shut his eyes as he sat, "Potter? Well best put you in.... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared. All the tension in Albus' body released. The hall erupted into cheers. Albus, smiling made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat where, Scorpius, the girl in pink, Juliet, Frank, a girl named Abby and Cooper already sat. He took his seat beside Frank and prepared to watch the rest of the sorting.

The girl two after him, Kayla was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Roper, Rosser, Sears, Smith, Sphinx, Sterling. Then a dark haired boy named Carter was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Rose" Rose slowly made her way to the front looking more nervous than Albus had ever seen her. She looked as though she was going to be sick. "A WEASLEY!" the hat said, brave... as the others in your family, Well, you, you are smart I see... Better be....GRYFFINDOR!" A look of relief flushed over Rose's face as she skipped over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Albus.

There were two more and then the only a handful of people left two were Sadie and Alyssa. Alyssa and Sadie were sorted into Gryffindor.

"Let the feast begin" said Professor Clearwater. At that mounds of food appeared on the table and everyone dug in. Everyone that is, except Scorpius sitting across from Albus, who was still extremely pale.

Albus turned to Scorpius, "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, Scorpius shook his head, "I'm Albus" he continued, "I know are parents were, uh, not the best friends, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Scorpius perked up a bit and ate some food.

Over Dinner Albus learned that Cooper and Kayla were both muggleborn as well as Alyssa. Many of his fellow Gryffindors had parents who went to school with his parents. Abby Jordan for example, her parents are Lee Jordan and Katie Bell. Carter Thomas, his parents are Dean Thomas and Padma Patil. When the ghost appeared Alyssa screamed and Kayla turned white "Bloody Hell!" yelled Cooper jumping out of his seat.

"Thank you for the kind greeting" said the ghost, "I am nearly headless Nick, Gryffindor ghost"

After the feast Professor McGonagall made a Welcome speech. As she was

"First years over here!" called a voice Albus recognized at once as Dominique. He followed her voice and was told to line up in front of the Head Girl, Victoire.

They followed Victoire up the moving staircase to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Priori Incantatem!" she said and they entered the Gryffindor common room. Everything was red and gold.

Albus saw James and his 3 best friends, David, Fred and Ethan sitting by the fireplace, intensely discussing something.

Victoire showed them where their dormitories are and Albus said goodnight to Rose, Sadie and Alyssa and headed upstairs.

When Albus entered the dormitory he was pleased to see the bed his trunk was beside was in the same place his dads had been. On his trunk was his Gryffindor attire.

Carter, Cooper, Frank, Scorpius and he chatted while getting into their pyjamas. They wrote a quick letter home to their families to tell them of the sorting. Scorpius, did not want to but Albus convinced him he must.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm in Gryffindor! You were right Dad the sorting hat did listen to me! Rose is in Gryffindor too and so is Frank. Scorpius Malfoy is in Gryffindor. He seems nice so I'm not listening to what Uncle Ron said. The two other boys in my dorm are Carter Thomas, I think you know his parents, he looks familiar, and a muggleborn, Cooper Felix._

_Tell Lily I say hi_

_Love, Al_

It had been a long day and the boys decided it best they settled down and went to bed.

Albus lay in bed thinking of the classes that awaited him the next day.


End file.
